A Touch Of Magik
by Amaryllisfiquette
Summary: Illyana Rasputin has been asleep in the limbo for the last 3 years, she gets woken up and offered a job.


A Touch Of Magik: Prelude

"How long are you going to sleep?" A hooded figure nudged what appeared to be a small hill covered with flowers with his foot. Beside the hill, a sword was shoved in the ground. The sword looked, by best description, looked like a lightsaber from Star Wars. A groan emitted from the hill, but the hill remained unmoved. The dark figure tapped its foot with mild impatience, arms crossed over its chest.

"Just because she's sleeping doesn't mean you get to." He kicked the hill and a yelp emitted from it. Arms reached up from the hill and then a blonde head that shook the flowers from her hair. A yawn came from her pert mouth as she stretched her arms in the air. Pale lids fluttered open to reveal pale ice blue eyes, as she turned her head to look at the dark figure standing beside her.

"What'd you want? I was having quite a good nap, thank you very much." She brushed the flowers from her lap and stood unsteadily up.

"Three years is a good nap?" The hooded figure asked bemused.

"I was tired. You try separating with half your soul and saving a whole planet once in a while." She yawned again and then leaned against the sword in the ground.

"So you know that you and the Childe are separated. And you should be used to saving the world, you were a super hero right?" The hooded figure queried her as she tried to stifle another yawn.

"I was and am a mutant, not a super hero. Demon Sorceresses don't make very good heroes. I think it has something to do with the fact that I kept trying to feed the bad guys to a hoard of demons." The girl grinned, and mischief gleamed in her eyes.

"Anyway, what do you plan to do? Are going to go back to your family and friends?" The girl shook her head, and then stopped to push the long blonde hair back in annoyance.

"Going back would be stupid. Everyone thinks I'm dead, I think its wrong to go back and say oops, I sent back the wrong Illyana, sorry, I had to lie to everyone when you thought I reverted back to a little girl. Second if I go back, I'll wake her up, I think she's more tired than I am, my other half. The funny part is, she has no clue what she is anymore. When we separated from one soul into two when the sword fell back down and split after we became the Lightchilde, both of us are not what we would have been. She's not a demoness anymore and I'm not a human anymore. We both carried parts of goodness and badness away with each other. She is now the Lightchilde because of mine, no our decision. She wants to keep watch over this place while she sleeps, but if I went back, the draw on her half of our soul would be too much and draw her from her sleep. She's asleep for a reason. ANYWAY, who are you?" The girl, Illyana, stood up straight and put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot in mild annoyance. The figure laughed.

"I've come to offer you something to do. I've been waiting for the last 2 years for you wake up, but you just kept snoozing away. A hand popped up and pointed this way when I first entered this realm looking for you." Illyana grinned, and shook her head.

"She's so innocent about some things, isn't she? So a job? What kind of job, y'know I can't go around acting like I was before? I might not accept." She now was tapping her foot with impatience.

"I'm a Watcher. But it's so boring to just watch, so I asked the Head Watcher what I could do. He did put out the stipulation that I could not physically do anything, but if I found someone who had the ability to make changes then I could hire that person. But you can only do small things. Like pull a person from a bad situation as long as it doesn't change a whole course of history." Illyana nodded, biting her lower lip as she thought.

"Sounds interesting, but why choose me?" The hooded figure threw back his head and laughed.

"Why not you? You proved yourself three years ago didn't you? I mean you changed the fate of not only yourself, a whole world, but the fate of a whole other dimension. You don't think that makes you qualified?" Illyana grinned again as she started to braid her hair back from her face.

"I don't think that's the only reason, or even the biggest reason. I think the biggest reason is that I can teleport through time as well as dimensions. The only problem, I don't have very good control of it. If you've done your research, you should know that."

"Ok, I'll admit that doesn't really hurt either. And I already have your first mission which will help take care of the problem of not being able to control where you're going. Or should I say, when you're going." Illyana nodded as she started to walk around the meadow.

"A job, huh? What's payment? What do I get out of this?" The hooded figure watched her as she turned to face him.

"What do you want? If I don't have it, I'm sure I can find it." Illyana nodded as she continued to walk.

"Truth to tell, I don't have anything I want that I can have. I'd love to go home, but I can't. So, when I find something reasonable, I'll let you know. But I do need some clothes, I don't think a nightgown is going to hack it." Illyana grinned as she pulled at the white loose gown.

"That can be accomplished rather easily." The hooded figure clapped his hands together and Illyana was now dressed in a pair of black shorts, salmon sleevless top, a corset, and black gloves and boots.

"That's better, but I need one more thing. A sword would be useful, because that is not leaving its spot." She pointed as the sword in the ground. "Lightsaber type like in StarWars would be wicked cool."

"StarWars?" Illyana groaned and put her hands on her hips.

"It's a sword that is retractable that is an energy sword. It's easy to carry and this sword is my focal point for teleporting to this location. Too many people have been playing around limbo for me to just pop up anywhere in it, this pocket is unknown of by everything but the Lightchilde and myself."

"Hmmmmmm…." The hooded figure concentrated and an item formed in his hands. "How's this?" He handed her the object in his hands. She took it and looked at it.

"How does the blade come out?" She asked as she started to look for a turn on switch. The blade popped out as she started looking for the turn on switch. "Never mind, that's cool."

"I made it thought activated, I'm guessing that's ok? Also the sword can't injure you, but it can other things, so be careful." Illyana nodded.

"I guess I'm ready now, lead away, boss." And with that the two disappeared in a light disc. Unknown behind them a silver figure with long blonde hair watched as they teleported away.

"About time she found something to do." The figure walked up to the sword in the ground and patted it. "You keep things safe out there and I'll keep things safe in here, ok?" The figure walked away and then disappeared in thin air.


End file.
